The Good Left Undone
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Songfic. Not your 'normal' kind, more of Riddick's thoughts. Riddick/Jack pairing. M to be safe for language and content.


Author: Furyan Goddess  
Title: The Good Left Undone by Rise Against  
Rating: R just in case  
Fandom: Post PB-AU  
Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick, Jack, Imam or T2. I also do not own any rights to the song. I make no money doing this.  
Summary: Riddick's thoughts about Jack  
Pairing: Riddick/Jack  
Archive: VX  
Feedback: Yes, in thread. Any gripes, PM me.  
Authors Notes: This is something I'm not sure about. I put it together after hearing this song. I planned on doing a full song fic but this is what came out because every line spoke to me. You can read them separately or together. The song is one story and Riddick's thoughts make another one.  
This is unbeta'd

_In fields where nothing grew but weeds,_  
The name of the hell we crashed landed on was T2,

_I found a flower at my feet,_  
there was a teenage girl named Jack,

_Bending there in my direction._  
She became my shadow, I became her hero.

_I wrapped a hand around its stem,_  
I went back to save her from the monsters,

_And __I pulled until the roots gave in,_  
when she wrapped her arms around my neck,

_Finding now what I've been missing,_  
she became my world

_And_ _I know…_  
I can't stay,

_So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong._  
she's better off without me.

_There's a point we pass from which we can't return._  
I stayed with her for two months.

_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm..._  
but the Mercs were breathin' down my neck...

_All because of you,_  
I had to walk away

_I haven't slept in so long._  
I worried the mercs would hurt her to get to me

_When I do I dream  
of drowning in the ocean,_  
The mercs will figure it out  
she's my weakness,

_Longing for the shore  
where I can let my head down,_  
I can't go back  
no matter how much I want to,

_I'll follow your voice;_  
I can still her her crying;

_All you have to do is  
shout it out._  
When she screamed my name  
as I walked away.

_Inside my hands these petals browned;_  
Her innocence was fading;

_Dried up, falling to the ground_  
a killer was taking it's place

_But it was already too late now._  
I left in hopes she'd realize

_I push my fingers through the earth,_  
killing's not a way of life

_Return this flower to the dirt;_  
I turned her over to Imam to raise

_So it can live, I walk away now._  
She'd have a chance at life, without me now

_But I know…_  
It was too late for us both

_Not a day goes by that I don't feel it's burn_  
I'm nothing without her

_There's a point we pass from which we can't return._  
I knew I should've left her on that planet

_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm..._  
I can't stay away any longer...

_All because of you,_  
I'm heading back to see her

_I haven't slept in so long._  
I need to know she's alright

_When I do I dream  
of drowning in the ocean;_  
The only color I can remember  
is the green of her eyes;

_longing for the shore  
where I can lay my head down._  
I tried to stay away  
I can't live without you

_I'll follow your voice;_  
Say may name, Jack;

_all you have to do is  
shout it out!_  
Just one more time  
Riddick!

_All because of you._  
My heart is pounding

_All because of you._  
I'm disregarding everything

_All because of you,_  
I'm coming back to find you

_I haven't slept in so long._  
I need you with me.

_When I do I dream  
of drowning in the ocean;_  
Five long years now  
I've tried to deny you

_longing for the shore  
where I can lay my head down._  
All this time you knew  
I'd be back for you

_Inside these arms of yours._  
It's where I belong

_All because of you_  
I'm turning my life around

_I believe in angels._  
It's finally time I claim you

_Not the kind with wings,  
no, not the kind with halos;_  
You sure have grown  
you were always beautiful;

_the kind that bring you home  
when home becomes a strange place._  
I'm at peace when you touch me  
you're all I've ever wanted

_I'll follow your voice;_  
You said once you loved me;

_  
all you have to do is  
shout it out!_  
Let me hear you say it again  
I love you, too


End file.
